That 'Family' Thing
by crimsonduo
Summary: "Grell, what are you holding?" She looks up at him and even though she's soaking anyway from the rain, he can tell she's crying a little too. "It's," she pauses, "it's a baby." Alternately titled 'The Terribly Written Sebagrell Family AU No One Asked For'
1. That 'Family' Thing

Grell enters the room soaking wet from the thunderstorm raging outside, clasping a little bundle of blankets tightly to her chest. The door swings shut behind her with a bang, but she doesn't react. Sebastian walks out of the kitchen, still wearing his apron with his sleeves rolled up. Grell is gazing down at the little bundle in her arms, looking slightly stunned.

"Grell, what are you holding?"

She looks up at him and even though she's soaking anyway from the rain, he can tell she's crying a little too.

"It's," she pauses, "it's a baby."

Sebastian is actually silent for a minute, because it's not everyday your girlfriend comes home from her job - which is _killing_ people - with a baby.

"Grell, where did you get that baby?"

"The Undertaker gave her to me. Her parents are dead, she doesn't have anywhere to go Sebastian." Grell looks at him pleadingly, holding the baby so carefully in her arms.

Sebastian walks over to her, and pulls back the blanket a bit to see the baby's face. He and the baby stare at each other, both looking slightly disgusted by one another. Then the baby begins to cry, and Sebastian reels away. Grell begins to gently rock the baby, and mutter quietly to it. The baby quiets down, and Sebastian looks at it again. Grell shivers, and Sebastian remembers that she's soaking wet.

"Go and change, you'll get a cold. I'll look after it," he says, awkwardly taking the baby.

"Her," Grell says, looking at him, "she's a girl."

"Her," repeats Sebastian, while looking at the baby again.

Grell takes an eternity to get changed, and Sebastian spends most of the time staring at the baby, wondering what on earth to do. Grell wants to keep it. He knows that, but he doesn't know anything about babies. What'll they do with it when they're at work?

The baby yawns, a tiny noise, and Sebastian suddenly notices it's teeth. Well, lack of teeth. The baby has no teeth, but on either side of her top gums, so small they're barely visible, there are tiny little fangs. Sebastian runs his tongue along his own, much larger fangs, and then looks at the baby. The demon baby.

He decides that they'll keep the baby for the night, but they'll need to find a new home for it in the morning.

When Grell comes back from getting changed, wearing an oversized cat sweater and pajama pants, Sebastian is feeding the baby in an armchair in the living room.

Grell takes a photo, but doesn't disturb them.

The next morning Grell drags Sebastian out of the house and into town, insisting that they are going to buy baby furniture and clothes. Sebastian opens his mouth to tell Grell that actually, they shouldn't keep the baby, but then he hears her singing quietly to the baby, awfully out of tune yet so lovingly that he stops himself and instead kisses her on the forehead.

Sebastian spends a lot of the time in town holding the baby awkwardly while Grell picks out baby clothes and furniture. He also spends a lot of time staring at the baby, wondering what the appeal was. So far, the baby seemed rather loud and smelly, and the only good thing good about it was that Grell liked it. He looked over at Grell, who was smiling radiantly as she spoke to a sales assistant about different bassinets, and then wonders if her being happy is enough, really.

When they get home, Grell immediately begins feeding the baby, and putting together furniture. Sebastian helps, because he fears that if he doesn't Grell will get frustrated and end up wrecking something, but she's in the best mood he's ever seen her in.

He watches her sing the baby to sleep that evening, leaning in the doorway of what was once their spare room, but is now a nursery, and feels a little bit overwhelmed.

Over the next few days, Grell keeps pestering Sebastian to help her choose a name for the baby. She's been suggesting names all over the place, and affectionately nicknamed the baby Strawberry. Sebastian skirts around choosing a name, because he's still a little uncomfortable around the baby, and giving it a name feels so _official_.

Then, three days after the baby was brought home, Grell says, "I'm going to be working late tonight, so take care of Strawberry okay?" Then she pecks Sebastian on the cheek and leaves in a clumsy whirlwind of red.

Sebastian feels entirely out of his league, because this is the first time he's been completely alone with the baby without Grell in the house. He spends a couple minutes thinking about every cool thing he's ever done in his life, then finally feels brave enough to go pick up the baby. She looks up at him, her eyes wide and unknowing, and Sebastian looks back at her.

"Hi," he whispers, because he feels like speaking louder will shatter his confidence.

"I'm Sebastian," he says, then thinks about it for a moment and says, far quieter than before, "I'm your dad."

The baby blinks, and Sebastian's heart pounds in his chest, and he feels nervous for possibly the first time in his life.

Sebastian holds the baby closer, and the baby wriggles. He tenses, and then the baby reaches out her arm, her tiny fingers touching his cheek.

He holds out his finger, and the baby wraps her hand around it. He marvels at how tiny her hand is.

Then the baby says "Dada."

Sebastian feels like his heart is going to blow up. He feels simultaneously happier than he's ever felt and sick to his stomach. Dada. He's a _father_ to this baby. A parent, a role model.

He looks down at the baby, at his _daughter_, and feels protective suddenly.

Later that evening, Grell comes home from work and finds Sebastian in the nursery playing his violin softly. He hears her enter the room puts down his violin, turning to face her.

"Grell, I had an idea for a name for her," he says softly, careful to not wake the baby.

Grell looks surprised, but she's smiling at him tenderly.

They leave the nursery to avoid waking the baby and once they're in the living room, Sebastian turns to Grell takes her hands in his.

"I think we should call her Olivia," he says.

Grell looks up at him with tears in her eyes, her smile so beautiful Sebastian feels a little light headed.

"Olivia Michaelis," says Grell, and then makes a choked sound that's something between a laugh and a sob as Sebastian pulls her into an embrace.

Sebastian kisses the top of Grell's head and she rests her head against his chest, and Sebastian's heart swells as he realizes that they really are a family.

A few weeks after the naming of Olivia, it was time for the annual Reaper Dispatch Christmas party, and Grell wanted them all to go as a family. Sebastian was fine with that, despite the fact that he had to tolerate William for a few hours, but what he _wasn't_ fine with was that Grell wanted them all to wear matching Christmas sweaters too.

"It's ridiculous Grell, you know Spears'll never let me live that down," he said, looking at the painfully ugly sweater Grell was holding. Grell was already wearing hers, and Oliva had one on as well. Sebastian mentally apologized to his daughter for allowing Grell to put her in the hideous thing in the first place.

The sweater was a knitted monstrosity, a horribly cut black and red Nordic patterned thing with buttons down the front and white woolen fringe around the waist. Sebastian could have _almost_ tolerated it if that was it, but the final nail in the coffin was the horrible porcelain Santa Claus face with a knitted beard and hat sewn on it.

"Grell I apologize but I am _absolutely_ not wearing that."

"Love the sweaters!" Ronald exclaims when they arrive at the party.

Sebastian scowls as Grell beams at Ronald, thanking him.

"Woah is this your baby? Olivia right?" He says, peering into the stroller at Olivia.

"Yes," says Sebastian proudly, smirking at Ronald.

He picks up Olivia, and holds her as Grell clings to his arm. Ronald coos over her for a minute before William wanders over and

"Nice sweater Michaelis," he smirks, and Sebastian bristles with displeasure.

"Nice face Spears," Sebastian snarks back.

Oliva gurgles, and Sebastian smiles at her fondly. William leans over to look at her, then steps back and adjusts his glasses with the end of his death scythe.

"I suppose your baby's pretty cute Michaelis," he says stiffly, "for demon scum that is."

Sebastian puts Olivia down in her stroller and then grabs William by the collar, slamming him against the wall.

"What'd you say about my kid?" Sebastian's eyes glow red with anger, and he tightens his grip around the collar of William's shirt.

He doesn't get much further than that, because William starts choking and Grell storms over, her sharp teeth bared in a scowl as she pulls Sebastian off him. William starts to thank her, but then she slaps him across the face.

"Talk shit get hit William," she snaps, "don't be an ass to my kids."

They get kicked out of the party for misconduct after that, but Sebastian doesn't really mind. Grell starts rambling about how they should get family photos taken, because they're all wearing matching sweaters after all and it could be a tradition every year at Christmas. Sebastian takes this opportunity to remind her both himself and Olivia are demons, and the birth of Christ isn't really something meant to be celebrated by them, but Grell brushes him off and sets up the tripod when they get home anyway.

The photos are awful because they all have on those hideous sweaters, but they frame them and hang them on the wall anyway, because they're the first photos they have of them all together as a family and they're both ridiculously proud parents.

Grell gets barely any sleep because she refuses to go to bed until Olivia's asleep each night, and Ciel cackles sarcastically every time Sebastian shows up for work, because he's got a baby backpack for Oliva to sit in while he works. He doesn't even have the urge to feel embarrassed though, because he's ridiculously proud of his daughter, whom he affectionately nicknames his 'little kitten'.

Sebastian catches Grell reading her Shakespeare and telling her about her time at work, and quickly suggests that they go shopping for children's books with less disturbing subject matters. They end up with far too many books than necessary, but Sebastian figures that any child of his needs to be well-read anyway.

The camera runs out of film because they take so many photos together, and Sebastian hangs each and every one on the wall, and Grell spends hours making a beautiful photo album.

Grell and the baby fall asleep on the couch, cuddled together in a nest of red blankets, and Sebastian tucks the blankets around them a little tighter and brushes Grell's hair out of her face.

He figures he can probably get used to this family thing.


	2. Olivia's First Birthday

It's the day before his daughter's first birthday and - if he's honest, - Sebastian's a little nervous.

The house smells delicious, which is surprising, seeing as Grell had insisted on baking the cake. Admittedly, allowing her to do that had been a gamble, but the house wasn't burnt down yet so Sebastian was counting that as a victory.

He straightens his tie, nods to himself in the mirror, and checks through all the presents again – neatly wrapped despite the fact that Olivia wasn't going to care.

The birthday girl was currently in her crib, clinging to a headless stuffed animal (made by the Funtom company, to Sebastian's disgust) and shrieking at the top of her lungs. Of course, it wasn't headless when Ciel had given it to them; Olivia had done that on her own.

Scooping her out of the crib and holding her, Sebastian muttered softly to her.

"It's your first birthday tomorrow, you know that? Mommy and I have made you a cake, and got you lots of presents to celebrate."

Olivia just glares at him and fiercely says, "Dada."

The doorbell rings suddenly, which is followed by the clattering of several pots and pans from the kitchen.

"Can you get that Sebastian?" Grell calls from the kitchen, followed by another loud _bang _and a string of muttered curses.

"Certainly," he answers, sitting Olivia on his hip and going to answer the door.

"Well if it isn't my favourite demon!" Ronald exclaims when Sebastian opens the door.

"What are you doing here Ronald?" Sebastian says frostily, as Olivia points at Ron and begins babbling.

"Easy tiger," says Ron, "I wasn't talking to you Seb, Olivia is my favourite demon, not your ugly mug."

He begins tickling Olivia, who giggles excitedly and holds up her headless stuffed animal to Ron proudly.

"That's a neat…decapitated rabbit you've got there Olly," says Ron uneasily, glancing at Sebastian.

"Anyway Ron, it's been nice having you but it's time for you to head out now. We're celebrating Olivia's birthday today." Sebastian begins to close the door, but Ron blocks it by suddenly stepping into the house.

"I almost forgot!" He declares, picking a gift bag off the floor, "I brought you a birthday present."

He's managing to both beam at Olivia and look smugly at Sebastian at the same time, which just bother's him further. He's about to kick Ron out once and for all when Grell comes prancing down the hallway in a lacy red apron and with flour on her nose.

"Ron!" She says excitedly, and Sebastian groans internally, knowing that there's no way Ron will be leaving now.

"Hi Grell, I just came round to celebrate Olivia's birthday." He holds out the gift to Grell, "I even brought a present!"

Grell ushers Ronald inside, rambling happily about the cake she's made while Sebastian glares daggers into Ron's back.

Despite pleading with Grell to let him put the icing on the cake, Sebastian ends up working with Ronald, putting fancy candies into little red and black lace pouches for guests to take home. Ronald is useless at this job, because he keeps stopping to play with Olivia. When Sebastian finally manages to scare him into helping, he keeps attempting to eat the candies when he thinks Sebastian isn't looking.

Ron talks happily the whole time, mostly to Olivia, but occasionally he throws an insult at Sebastian – having his mouth full of expensive chocolate doesn't stop him, Sebastian notes disgustedly. He resigns himself that Ron (foul habits and all) is probably not going to leave any time soon, and sighs as he assigns Ronald the job of cutting of vegetables for the dip.


End file.
